Love and Heart Break
by Mulli21
Summary: Completed HGDM hermione is inlove with the school player, but he just wanted to be friends. How will she get through this when she is madly inlove with him. Read and find out. RR
1. How it all started

This story does not follow the books, but I hope you enjoy it.

The school year was finally over. Everyone passed there exams, and all were happy. Well everyone except Hermione. It had been an interesting year for her. It all started at the Halloween ball, when she was dancing with Draco Malfoy. They had only just become friends and he was already asking her out. She of course said yes, who wouldn't? Draco was the hottest guy in school, and he wanted to go out with her.

For once in her life she was really happy. Draco treated her like a queen, well up until a day or two before they broke up. He had started to ignore her and it was painful. E broke up with her through a letter, and Hermione was pissed. Though she was only mad at him for a day, but they stayed good friends. The only thing Hermione didn't know at the time is that she fell in love with him. When she did, it's hard to say. It could have been during one of there snowball fights or when they would just hang out.

But the break up wasn't the worst of it for Hermione. It had only been a few days since Draco dumped her and he was already going out with some Ravenclaw girl named Carla. It hurt her so much to see him with another girl, so instead she burred herself in her studies.

It went on like that for 2 months before he started having problems with her. Draco started hanging out with Hermione more and asking her what he should do. She wanted her friend to be happy, but not with that girl, but she couldn't tell him that. So she told him that he had to do what he thought was right. If he wasn't happy with her then maybe he shouldn't be with her. It went on like that for another week, when he broke up with her before Valentines Day.

Well of course Hermione was happy, she loved the guy after all. But she knew that deep in her heart that he would never want to go out with her again. Little did she know that after Draco broke up with Carla he started to have feeling for her again. She didn't start to realize this until there spring break when they were hanging out watching a movie in the room of requirements. He would always be looking at her putting his hand on her thigh, and he even feed her popcorn with his mouth. Hermione didn't want to get her hopes up though, she didn't want to be hurt again.

About a week after their spring break, Draco's parents took him out of school for a week to go to Florida on holidays seeing as they would not be able to in the summer. Hermione missed him so much when he was gone, she could concentrate. Draco on the other hand was having a hard time to. He was having a great time in Florida, but couldn't get Hermione out of his head. He had taken up writing during that time, so he would write out what he was feeling hoping that would help him get Hermione out of his head, but it didn't.

When he got back from Florida he knew what he had to do. He took Hermione aside and told her that he still had feelings for her, well it was more like he was in love with her. She was so happy, and that day they started going out again. But it didn't last long, he had done the most horrible thing that he could of. After only 4 days together he had cheated on Hermione. She only found out because the person he cheated on her with told her. She had no idea what to do. She knew that she had to get his side of the story, but she didn't know how to bring up the subject but she had to. So two nights after she found out she sat him done and asked him, she didn't want it to be true but it was. He told her he was sorry and he been stupid, but she couldn't handle it. She could not be with someone who would cheat on her.

She didn't talk to him for 2 weeks and every time he would try to talk to her she would just walk away. Draco acted like nothing bad had happened, but deep down he knew that he had hurt the person that he loved. He never stopped loving her, but he accepted her wishes that she didn't want to talk to him. He would let her come back to him. After 2 weeks she didn't start to forgive him, not completely for she could never do that.

By June Draco started to want to hang out with her more then his other friends, and he would say that he needed to talk to her, but when it came time he would back out, and was always saying he was sorry. Hermione didn't know what he was sorry about so one night she sent him an e-mail saying "What are you sorry for you didn't do anything?" she didn't expect him to send a reply but he did. "I am sorry for everything that I have done wrong...and I have done plenty wrong...I am scared...(ill get back to that) remember the other day when I said I wanted to talk to you well I was going to bring you aside and tell you how I felt but when I thought about it that night it was like I froze up and got so scared of going out with you again in fear of breaking your heart...again...I have hurt a lot of people and I have only been hurt a few times and I am scared of loosing my friends...Sure I may know a lot of people and call them friends but they aren't like super good friends like your and Ginny are...so I apologize for everything stupid that I have done...and I love you..."

She didn't know what to say, she did want to go out with him again even after all that had happened. But he never did ask her out. And so came the end of school, and before both Hermione and Draco went to get on the train he kissed her, but then walked away never telling her why. She had been so confused the train ride home, but she couldn't stop smiling. She knew that during the summer she had to settle things between her and Draco. She couldn't wait around forever for him, all she wanted to know was if she was wasting her time waiting for him. She had sent him another e-mail saying all that, but still hadn't hear back. And with that our story begins.


	2. A Summer Like No Other: part 1

A/N: ok I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters except Sonia, Michelle, Isabelle, Monic, Nicky, José, Jennifer, Brian, Brianne, Izake and Chris. I hope you like the story and please review. Thanks.

A Summer Like No Other

Part 1

It had been a few days since Hermione sent Draco that e-mail, and she was still waiting for a response. She checked her inbox everyday, even though she knew that he was away for the weekend with his father, and he would never let Draco use muggle things. As always she was at Ginny's house for the summer as were her new friends Sonia, Michelle, Isabelle, Monic, Nicky, José, Jennifer, Brian, Brianne, Izake and Chris. Usually Mr. and Mrs. Weasly wouldn't let that many people stay at there house, but they made an exception.

Hermione loved being around her friends but right now she just wanted Draco there. She just wasn't then same without him, and it didn't help much that Jennifer was always trying to get her to call him, but Hermione never knew if he had his cell phone with him or not. So Jennifer took matters into her own hands, she called him late at night and told him that he had to call Hermione or else he wouldn't live to see next year. Well he did call her, but she had forgotten her cell phone in the house while they all went swimming.

When they got back she had seen that he had called, and she knew that she should call him back, but she just couldn't get past the dial tone. She didn't want to have her heart broken again, but she did need to know. That night she had gone off on her own in the backyard, and went onto msn, hoping that maybe he would be online but he wasn't. but Harry was online so she talked to him instead, but still waiting for Draco.

**_hgranger_**: hey Harry

hpotter: hey Hermione

**_hgranger_:** what's up?

hpotter: _Well, I just got my computer fixed, so that is why I can finally be here again. Don't you just hate viruses?_

**_hgranger_**: yes I do

hpotter: _So I am doing pretty well right now. How are you? Are you enjoying summer vacation, or is it boring?_

**_hgranger_:** I'm doing ok, Jennifer is making it her summer project to get me and Draco together again, so that's hard to deal with, and summers kind of been boring so far I haven't done much, u?

hpotter: _It's been kind of boring so far, with a few highlights here and there. Of course, the highlights are when I see Ron_

**_hgranger_:** well of course, lol

hpotter: _I am so excited! Cause on Saturday, my parents are going away, and can you believe it? They are letting me have him over! Lol! _

**_hgranger_:** omg congrates!

hpotter:_ I cannot believe how much they trust me, it is soooooo great, and tomorrow is two months already._

**_hgranger_:** omg that's longer then I ever had. so r you guys going to do anything? wink wink

hpotter: _Lol! Maaaaaaybe._

**_hgranger_:** lol

hpotter: _It will be the first time we will ever actually have privacy. Things could get interesting._

**_hgranger_**: yes, especially with Ron's experience

hpotter: _Lol! Honey, don't I know it?_

**_hgranger_:** lol well I hope you have fun

hpotter:_ Lol!_

**_hgranger_:** lol

hpotter: _Lol! God I love him._

**_hgranger_:** lol

hpotter: _Sorry, I'm rambling now._

**_hgranger_**: no it's ok

hpotter: _Jennifer is actually going to help you this summer? She is really making that her goal, to see you and Draco together?_

**_hgranger_:** Ya, she called him last night, and ordered him to call me today, unfortunately I was out all day, but she didn't know that so he called but I wasn't here

hpotter: _Awwwwww, don't worry sweetie. It will happen._

**_hgranger_:** I don't know, the last time I talked to him about it he said he was still confused

hpotter: _He must feel something, cause if he didn't, he would not be confused in the first place._

**_hgranger_:** Ya, but if he was confused and still needed to think about it he shouldn't have kissed me in the first place

hpotter:_ Yeah, that does get hopes up. When did he kiss you?_

**_hgranger_:** the 20th of June it was his way of asking me out but I didn't know

hpotter: _Awwwwww, don't feel like that. How could you have known? It is reasonable to have mixed messages. I had many with Ron, before we started._

**_hgranger_**: Ya I know, I'm thinking of just giving up, I'm tired of waiting for something to happen

hpotter: _I cannot imagine how much you must be hurting. You have waited and liked Draco longer then I liked Ron, and we are together, and you are not with him. I'm so sorry._

**_hgranger_:** it's ok, I've been trying to move on for a while so if it doesn't work out this time, then I think it's time for me to move on

hpotter: _Do you think you can really do that? I tried getting over Ron, and it just did not work. I know you have tried before, but you were so upset._

**_hgranger_:** well I have to try, I can't wait for him all my life, I mean Ya I love him and it will be hard, I can't keep this picture in my head of us together forever, I'm not even sure if he's the one

hpotter: _This is true. What if he does something? I think he will._

**_hgranger_:** if he does I'll go out with him, I'm just not sure he will

hpotter: _Well, he does feel something for you. He has asked twice before, and the fact he would consider a third, defiantly means he is having a hard time quitting on you._

**_hgranger_:** Ya, but he only asked me once, the second time I asked him... he's also told me that he thinks about me night and day and I guess if he is considering a second time then he must really like me, I wish he would just make up his mind

hpotter: _Well, I'm sure you have noticed Draco is a person who has a hard time settling down._

**_hgranger_:** Ya I have... life sucks

hpotter: _No sweetie. Life can suck, it depends on what you do with it._

**_hgranger_:** Ya that's true

hpotter: _For me life sucked for years. I mean practically all my life. Now I'm soooooo happy, and things have really come up._

**_hgranger_:** lol, your lucky you've found that person and can hang onto him

hpotter: _Well, that is defiantly a major part of it. Also I have found alot of good friends that I can trust and love dearly. Friends like you._

**_hgranger_:** aww thanks, your like that to me 2

hpotter:_ Lol! I'm glad. So if things could get better for hopeless little old me, they can get better for you._

**_hgranger_:** cross your fingers and pray, then maybe things will work out

hpotter:_ You know what Hermione? I will do just that. I promise._

**_hgranger_:** k thanks

hpotter: _Your welcome. I prayed for something to happen between Ron and I for a long time, and it worked. I will pray for you too. It might work. I think someone up there likes me._

**hgranger:** god works in mysterious ways

hpotter:_ Yes, he does. He really does. I believe in him, and that he made me the way I am for a reason. He has done alot for me. I have to make Ron a little more faithful, just a little._

**hgranger:** lol believe to, but I've kind of sinned alot so not many good things happen to me any more, but if you pray maybe something will

hpotter:_ I will. You know you can as well. Every little bit helps, and God never abandons anyone._

**hgranger:** I know

hpotter: _Things will come up. I know they will. Just think positive._

**hgranger**: ok I will

hpotter:_ Good._

**hgranger:** lol

hpotter: _miss all you guys. Not seeing you everyday really does take a big effect_

**hgranger:** I fell the same way, I mean I'm glad its summer but then I'm not, but you have to come to the weasly's house this soon, everyone else is here

hpotter: I'm planning to next week

Just the Draco signed on. Hermione's heart rated rised and she started to get nervous. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't want to be hurt again. She was so on the fence with this one. Part of her said to go out with him, but another part said he'll just hurt you again, it's not worth it. She couldn't think straight, and her voice wouldn't work either. She was thankful that she was taking to Harry and that Jennifer was right there with her.

**hgranger:** good, omg Draco's online

hpotter: _Talk to him!_

_**hgranger:** I don't know what to say._

_hpotter : Anything! Anything is better then nothing._

_dmalfoy:_hey

**_hgranger_: hey**

A/N: so what do you think.


	3. A Summer Like No Other: Part 2

A/N: ok I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters except Sonia, Michelle, Isabelle, Monic, Nicky, José, Jennifer, Brian, Brianne, Izake and Chris. I hope you like the story and please review. Thanks.

Chapter 3

A Summer Like No Other Part 2

Jennifer put her arm around Hermione shoulders giving her comfort so she would be able to talk to Draco about them. She could just sense Hermione nervousness, and knew she would be the same way if it was her and Brian.

_dmalfoy: we really need to talk about this_

**_hgranger: yes we do_**

_dmalfoy: where do we start?_

"That's an excellent question." Hermione said to her self.

**_hgranger: from the beginning I guess._**

_dmalfoy: and that is?_

**_hgranger: I don't know_**

_dmalfoy: you start_

"What to say, what to say."

"Tell him what you're thinking." Jennifer told her.

**_hgranger: umm ok………………. I don't really know where to start. The whole kiss situation? Concept of dating? What?_**

She really had no idea. Part of her wanted to be with him again, but after there last conversation before she came to Ginny's house, she wasn't so sure. He told her he was still confused about everything that was going on, and all she knew after that was, this would be the last chance and if it didn't work out then she would try with everything that she had to finally move on from him, she needed to move on.

_dmalfoy: what do we do?_

**_hgranger: I guess we'd have to follow our hearts._**

hpotter: what's going on?

**jen+bri: There talking about there relationship and what they should do, and right now either of them have a clue.**

hpotter: well that sounds like Draco, but not Hermione she was really be nervous

**jen+bri: she's shaking right now**

hpotter: oh good, I don't want her to have to go through this but it has to happen.

**jen+bri: and she knows that, all we can do is support her.**

_dmalfoy: and what is your saying?_

"Jen, I can't tell him something like that, it will be too painful if he doesn't feel the same."

"'Mione I know, but you have to."

_**hgranger: it says I want to be with you, even after all that has happened. I've never felt this way about anyone before, so I'm leaving it up to you.**_

_dmalfoy: ... I don't know what to say_

_**hgranger: say what you feel**_

_dmalfoy: love sucks_

"Argh, that's just like him, he never says what he really feels!"

_dmalfoy: would you say we've become really good friends?_

_**hgranger: your one of my best friends**_

_dmalfoy: then why ruin it? Would you say friends are better then having anything?_

hpotter: jen what's happening?

**jen+bri: well he's basically say he just wants to be friends. And poor Hermione can't take it, she's crying like crazy.**

hpotter: well what did he say?

**jen+bri: would you say friends are better then having anything?**

hpotter: ok tell her to say "Friends are great to have. Without friends we are nothing. Without a love what are we though?"

Jen showed Hermione what Harry told her to say.

_**hgranger: friends are great to have. Without friends we are nothing, but without a love, what are we?**_

_dmalfoy: nice question. If two people date and they were friends before and then they break up but become best friends after the love will always be there but it will be love and not the attraction. If that makes any sense._

_**hgranger: well for me the attraction is always there……….. but even if it were to end the friendship wouldn't if that's what you're trying to get across.**_

_dmalfoy: yeah. Do you know what I mean though?_

_**hgranger: not really**_

_dmalfoy: we dated… we broke up became best friends… we dated we broke up and became best friends… and now were blinded by love and what if we go out again… I think it might just happen all over again with the break up thing… and becoming super best friends if that's even possible…_

_**hgranger: well it sounds like a positive in the end, but even if best friends, would the thought of being together ever truly be gone? Would it still linger?**_

_dmalfoy: who knows…maybe it will maybe it won't… maybe in the end we are meant to be…but we won't know that now_

_**hgranger: I guess so**_

_dmalfoy: I'm so sorry 'Mione, but you are always going to be close to my heart and I mean that._

Hermione didn't answer him she just went off line. "Jen, I would like to be alone right now." Hermione told her. Jennifer just nodded. She gathered up her things and went down to the kitchen were Sonia, Michelle, Isabelle, Monic, Nicky, José, Jennifer, Brian, Brianne, Izake, Chris, Ron and Ginny were all waiting.

"Well Hermione just finished talking to Draco." She told them sitting down next to her boyfriend and setting up her laptop again to tell Harry what happened.

"Well what happened?" Ginny asked.

"He told her, that they shouldn't ruin there friendship. He just wants to be friends with her." Then she went and told Harry what happened.

Everything just went silent. They knew how much Hermione loved Draco, she dreamt about him every night, and would talk about him every chance she could get. And it was going to be hard not seeing them together. Everyone always thought of them ass the perfect couple. They all thought that they would get married sometime, and now that was all gone.

8888

Draco just sat there and watched Hermione go offline. He knew that she must hate him right now. But he couldn't get into a relationship right now, he had just found out that his ex girl friend Carla with his child. He had been stupid and got drunk a month ago, he didn't remember anything. The only thing he could remember was going into the bar and having some drinks, then the next thing he knew he woke up and Carla was there next to him and they were both naked.

He left right after that and hadn't talked to her since then, until yesterday when she came over and told him and his mother. His mother basically forced him to get back together with her for the child. He knew it was the right thing to do, he didn't like it and knew his friends wouldn't like it, but what could he do, she has having his kid, and he couldn't just abandon her.

Draco knew deep down that he should have told Hermione the truth of why they couldn't be together, but he also knew she wouldn't want to be friends with him after she found out, this way she would still be in his life.

888

It had been hours since Jennifer left the room, and Hermione had been crying that whole time. She knew that he wouldn't want to go out with her again, but he had lead her on and got her hopes up and that hurt her so much. She was determined now to move on, so didn't want to wait around for him, 'cause for all she knew he would hurt her again, she had already been hurt three times by him, and that was enough.

She got up off the bed and made her way to the kitchen where her friends were, talking quietly. But when she came into the room they stopped. "You guys don't have to stop talking just 'cause I'm here now." She told them.

"We know, it's just that we were talking about Draco, and we didn't want to upset you is all." Ginny said. Hermione just nodded and went to get something to eat, then went out into the backyard.

"We have to do something for her, to get her mind off of him." Sonia said.

"And what are we going to do, through some guy at her?" Izake said.

"That just might work…." Brian said. Then he grabbed Jennifer's laptop and started typing an e-mail.

"Who are you e-mailing?" José asked.

"My friend Nick, from Canada, he's going to be coming to our school this year." Brian told them.

"Oh is that the one I met last summer?" Jennifer asked, and Brian nodded. "Oh he'll be perfect. 1. he doesn't have a girlfriend, 2. he's totally her type, you know the kind of bad boy type, 3. he's hot and 4. he's really nice and the kind of person Hermione needs right now." She told the rest of them. "I think I have a picture of him…" After Brian was done she went into her files and found the picture of nick and showed the girls, and they all agreed that he would be perfect for Hermione.

"All we have to do is wait till he gets her. I told him to come over and that he didn't have to reply 'cause I knew he would. I also told hi about Hermione and sent him a picture, so hopefully this will work." Brian said.

Just then they heard a pop in the living room and they turned around to find Draco standing behind them. "Um... Draco what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I have to tell you guys something, but you can't tell Hermione." He said.

A/N: so what do you think. I hope this is good cause I kind of had a writer block writing this chapter, and I still don't really know where I'm going with this, but hopefully it will fall into place.


	4. A Summer Like No Other: Part 3

A/N: ok I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters except Sonia, Michelle, Isabelle, Monic, Nicky, José, Jennifer, Brian, Brianne, Izake and Chris. I hope you like the story and please review. Thanks.

Chapter 4

A Summer Like No Other: Part 3

Everyone just stared at Draco as he said that. He walked into the kitchen and sat down with all of them. "Ok…. Well I did something incredibly stupid…."

"That's nothing new Malfoy." Ron said.

"I know Weasly, but this is worse. About a month ago I went to a bar, I needed a place to think things over, and fire whiskey always helps me. Well I got drunk and I left the bar heading to what I thought was Hermione's house, but it wasn't. It turned out to be Carla's house. I don't remember what happened after that, the next thing I new I was waking up in her bed naked. I left and didn't speak to her again. Then she came to me a week ago, and told me that she was pregnant and that it was mine."

"So that's why you didn't want to go out with Hermione again, because of your drunken mistake. Draco you should have told her." Ginny said, now angry with him.

Draco stood up and walked to the window watching Hermione in the backyard. "And how would she of taken that? She would have been so upset. You saw who she was when I was dating Carla, she barely spoke to me. If I told her I didn't want to go out with her because Carla was pregnant then she would ever speak to me again."

"In all fairness when you were dating Carla you didn't speak to her. Do not say that she didn't, she tried but you just pushed her away, until you had troubles with your relationship did you actually start to talk to her again." Jennifer said.

"And what makes you think that she's not mad at you now and will never talk to you again. She spent 3 hours in Ginny's room crying her eyes out over you. I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see you again after all that you've put her through. She has been through so much pin this year because of you, but yet she still loves you. She needs to move on from you." Sonia yelled at him.

Draco turned and looked at them, "Don't you think I know that! I didn't want to hurt her, I never want to hurt anyone, but as hard as I try not to do that it happens anyways. I have said sorry to her so many times, and I don't want to have to anymore, but I know it will just happen. I want her to be happy, I don't want to see her hurt anymore. I want to be that person, but I know it won't happen.

"But if I tell her Carla's pregnant it will hurt her more then I've hurt her before, so please do not tell her." Draco begged.

"You don't have to worry about them telling me, 'cause you just did." Draco turned around and came face to face with Hermione. She had tears going down her face, and hurt in her eyes. She just walked away from him and went back to Ginny's room. Draco didn't know what to do, he had hurt her again and now she would never talk to him again. He just left with a pop.

As Draco left Ginny made her way up to her room to talk to Hermione. "'Mione, are you ok?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm ok? He got Carla pregnant, so now any chance I had to get him back is gone. I will never be with him again."

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I know how much you loved him. But maybe this is for the best. You should move on, find someone else. It's like me and Dean, I don't even love him anymore, yet I'm still dating him, but I'm still in love with Joe, but he's gone now and is dating someone else, so I'm staying with dean. Why? I don't know, I guess I just don't want him to be hurt."

"I'm sorry Gin, It's been all about me this summer, I didn't want it to be. I'm also sorry to hear about you and dean, but you know if you don't love him anymore, then you should just break up with him. It's not healthy to be with someone and not care about them as more then a friend." Hermione told her.

"I know, I've been thinking about it, but I just can't seem to find the right time. But anyways, you had a hard night, just get some sleep ok." Hermione nodded, then hugged Ginny.

8888

(Downstairs, while Hermione and Ginny are talking)

Brian had just gotten an e-mail from Nick and it wasn't improving the night. "Umm guys, we got some more bad news."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Nick isn't coming to Hogwarts this year, and the whole Hermione thing…. Well he thinks is cool but he's just not ready for a relationship right now. He just broke up with his girlfriend. Now what are we going to do about Hermione?" They all just looked at each other, with no ideas. It was back to square one.

A/N: so what do you think. No writers block in this chapter.


	5. Moving On

A/N: ok I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters except Sonia, Michelle, Isabelle, Monic, Nicky, José, Jennifer, Brian, Brianne, Izake and Chris. I hope you like the story and please review. Thanks.

Chapter 5

Moving On

It had been 4 weeks since Hermione had last seen Draco, and all that time she kept to herself. She would sit up in Ginny's room looking at all the pictures she had of Draco on her laptop, and reading the e-mails he had sent her, and there conversations from msn. "Hermione please come out side, you've been up here all week, just looking at those pictures, you need fresh air." Ginny said trying to drag her out of the room.

"Ginny, I just want to sit here ok." Hermione told her.

"No, Hermione Ann Granger if you don't get off that bed this minute I'll make you get off." Ginny told her sternly, and Hermione knew she would do it to. So she got up off the bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After she was done she changed into her swim suit and made her way out to the lake where all her friends were swimming. She planned on just sitting on the beach, but she was suddenly grabbed my Brian and Izake and was thrown into the lake.

Hermione was not happy about that, she ran out of the lake and started chasing after them without any luck; they were too fast for her. Hermione had stopped to catch her breath, and was once again thrown into the lake, but this time she stayed in. For the first time that summer she was having fun. Splashing her friends, being thrown into the lake, and watching when others were thrown in. She hadn't laughed that much since she was at school.

But it all started to die down around sunset. Everyone was out side all hugging there girlfriend or boyfriend, and she had no one. Seeing as they were not paying attention to things going on around them, Hermione went back into the house and got her laptop out again, but this time it wasn't to just look at pictures and read e-mails and msn conversations. No this time she hooked up her printer and printed out all the photo's she had of Draco, all the e-mails he had sent her, and some of there msn conversations. Then she deleted them for her computer. She put them all in a box and set them at the bottom of her trunk, and with one last goodbye to Draco, Hermione closed her trunk and went back outside to be with her friends.

8888

For the next few weeks she didn't think or dream of Draco, she was always outside with her friends. The boys would be playing soccer while the girls were tanning and talking about guys. "Hey you know Seamus is single again." Jennifer said.

"Really? Hey Hermione maybe you could go out with him." Ginny said while laughing.

"Ya maybe." She replied also laughing.

But Jennifer had already had that in mind, she and Ginny had snuck off last night and went to his house and told him the Hermione was over Draco. They knew how he had always like Hermione, and she did say one time that she thought he was hot. So they invited him over for the rest of the summer. Ginny's parents wouldn't mind, there was already so many people there they wouldn't even notice another person.

Just as the girls were talking about him, Seamus walked into the backyard. Ginny and Jennifer went running over and hugged him, and were followed by the other girls, but Hermione stayed where she was. 'He really is hot' she thought to herself 'but he would never go out with me, were just friends' she sighed, but then got up and went over to where the others were. When she got there Seamus enveloped her in his arms, picked her up and swung her around.

"How you doing 'Mione." He asked her.

"Good, your self?"

"Excellent." He said when he put her down, but his arm didn't leave her waist. The other girls saw this and just smiled.

"Hey, there's this new club opening up in town tonight, how about we all go?" Ginny suggested. The friends had always loved dancing, they had gone to every school dance there had been and had tons of fun. Some more then others. The professors didn't like there style of dancing, but they weren't breaking any school rules so they couldn't do anything about it. Everyone agreed, and were all excited, it was like they were going to be back at school, but with out the professors.

A/N: Ok another short chapter, but the next one will be longer. So please tell me what you think.


	6. The Club

A/N: ok I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters except Sonia, Michelle, Isabelle, Monic, Nicky, José, Jennifer, Brian, Brianne, Izake and Chris. I hope you like the story and please review. Thanks.

Chapter 6

Recap:

"_Hey, there's this new club opening up in town tonight, how about we all go?" Ginny suggested. The friends had always loved dancing, they had gone to every school dance there had been and had tons of fun. Some more then others. The professors didn't like there style of dancing, but they weren't breaking any school rules so they couldn't do anything about it. Everyone agreed, and were all excited, it was like they were going to be back at school, but with out the professors._

888

Later that night Hermione, Ginny and Jennifer were up stairs getting ready. The other girls had gone home to spend the last few weeks of summer with their family. "So 'Mione, you and Seamus huh?" Ginny inquired.

'Ya I guess. I mean he's a great guy and I know he won't hurt me….." Hermione replied

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for Malfoy!" Jennifer exclaimed. But Hermione didn't say anything, "Oh my god! You do don't you?" Hermione just nodded her head.

"But I thought you were getting over him." Ginny stated.

"I was, but a few days ago I thought that I was over him enough to talk to him on msn. Well he said things and well…… the feelings just came back." Hermione told them.

"Hermione, he broke your heart 2 times and got Carla pregnant!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I know, but he still has feelings for me, and Carla had a miss carriage, she's not pregnant anymore, so Draco doesn't have to marry her."

Ginny and Jennifer just looked at each other "Hermione you need to get over him. Go out with Seamus, he wants to go out with you. You need to move on." Jennifer explained to her.

"I've tried, but it is so hard. He has a great personality and he's so hot. I love him guys." Ginny and Jennifer didn't know what to say. They just nodded their heads and went on with getting ready.

888

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was up in his room getting ready for a night out on the town, with his two muggle friends Gen and Leea, "Hey you ready to go?" Leea asked coming up behind him and taking his hand in hers. She then grabbed his face and kissed him.

But Draco backed away quickly, "Leea, I'm sorry but I just don't like you like that." He told her.

"Ya you say that now," and she walked away.

'Will she never learn? I only see her as a friend' Draco thought to himself. He took one final look at himself in the mirror, and then made his way downstairs.

888

Seamus, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Jennifer and Brian all made their way into the new club. Seeing as they were still underage they used fake ids to get in. "Hey 'Mione, you want to dance?" Seamus whispered in her ear since the music was really loud. She nodded her head and they went out on the dance floor and started grinding. She tired to pretend that she was with Draco but it just wasn't the same.

It was a while before Seamus left to go to the bathroom, and Hermione could finally breathe. Seamus was a nice guy but he just wasn't Draco. It was then that she felt a groin grinding into her ass, and she thought Seamus had come back, but she wasn't sure.

The stranger then started to nibble on her neck, and it was then that she could see blond hair. She spun around and saw the love of her life. She didn't even say hi, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, as he wrapped his arms around her and did the same.

For the rest of the night Draco and Hermione were in each others arms, much to the dismay of Seamus and Leea. The two love birds thought that nothing bad could happen but little did they know that the future held so much pain for them.

A/N: ya I said this chapter would be longer but I'm kind of busy and haven't had much time to write. But I'll try to get another chapter up soon. But I would like you all to read my other story Plan Gone Wrong and my friends story Good and Evil. If you like this one you'll like those two. Well thanks.


	7. Realizing the truth

A/N: ok I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters except Sonia, Michelle, Isabelle, Monic, Nicky, José, Jennifer, Brian, Brianne, Izake and Chris. I hope you like the story and please review. Thanks.

Chapter 7

Realizing the truth

The last 2 weeks of summer went by in a flash. Draco and Hermione talked everyday about getting back together, but Hermione just wasn't sure. He had broken her heart 3 times already and she didn't want it to happen again. Ya he wrote a song for her, but Draco was unpredictable. You never knew what he was really thinking.

888

They had been back at school for 3 weeks already and nothing had become of Draco and Hermione. They would hang out and flirt a lot, but that was all. At night he was always busy with Quidditch or homework.

Hermione had decided that she was going to give Draco another chance with her heart, and she was tired of waiting around for him to make the first move. So she told herself that after the first quidditch game she would talk to him, and that's what she did. "Draco, we need to talk." Hermione said trying to get him away from the Slytherin sluts.

"Ok, girls leave." Then he followed Hermione to the edge of the forbidden forest.

Hermione turned towards Draco looking up into his dazzling blue eyes 'This is going to be harder then I thought'. She took a deep breath, "Draco, I need to know if anything is going to happen between us, cause I don't want to be wasting my time?" she was now able to look him in the eye.

"Hermione, I don't know…." He told her.

"Ok." Then she just walked away and made her way up to her dormitory. 'God how could I have been such a fool' she thought as she flopped down on her bed.

Just then Ginny and Jennifer walked into the dorm, "Hey 'Mione. How did it go?" Ginny asked. She and Jennifer had never really like the idea of Hermione and Draco getting back together, but they supported her decision.

"Well I asked him if anything was going to happen because I didn't want to waste my time and all he said was 'I don't know.' So that to me is ya you're wasting your time, so I'm going to move on. Which is something I should have done a while ago." She told them, with tears in her eyes. "How could I have been so stupid guys?"

"It's not your fault Hermione. Do you know what Draco's problem is?" Hermione shook her head. "He flirts too much. He'll flirt with everyone, and that makes the person think that he has feelings for them."

"God I hate what he has done to me. I always get hurt by him every time, he is never the one hurt, it's always me. For once I want him to feel some pain. I want him to cry, I want him to be pissed off, I want him to feel like shit. I want him to feel everything I am feeling right now. For once in his life I want him to feel like that. I should have listened to everyone who said that he would hurt me, they were right, but I thought he had changed. But no, he's still the same old Draco who doesn't care about anyone but himself." Hermione vented, tears streaming down her face.

"And you've seen that now. Do not feel stupid honey, for not seeing it before. Be thankful you have seen it now. Now you can truly move on and find someone who can fulfill you, and who will love you. You will be loved." Jennifer told her.

'I just thought he was better then that, that maybe he had changed. Ya I can understand that he doesn't want to ruin our friendship, but he's ruined me. He's ruined the love that I had for him and the respect."

"I know you are hurting tremendously right now, but you need time to move on, and you need others to help you. To make it easier and a more enjoyable process. It will happen though. As for Draco, he doesn't know what he's missing out on." Ginny told her.

"Ya, I'm just glad I have my friends. Ya everyone will still hang out with Draco, and I'm not asking them not to. But I need space to think, to get over him, to move on with my life."

"Yes you need space and time to think. You need that first, and then you can begin your process of moving on. Remember that saying, 'That which doesn't kill us makes us stronger!' Well this will not kill you, this will renew you. It will be hard, but it will make you a stronger person." Ginny and Jennifer hugged Hermione then left her to her thoughts.

And that's what happened Hermione moved on from Draco and found someone else. She was loved again, and this time it worked out. She and Draco talk off and on, but they remand friends.

A/N Well that's the end of this story I could have made it longer, but I'm really not in the mood to. Well I hoped you liked it. And thanks for reading. But I would like you all to read my other story Plan Gone Wrong and my friends story Good and Evil. If you like this one you'll like those two. Well thanks.


End file.
